


It's Always Sweater Weather If You Don't Feel Heat

by 0de



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0de/pseuds/0de
Summary: Peridot and Lapis enjoy a nice autumn during the two year time skip, and have some halloween fun!





	It's Always Sweater Weather If You Don't Feel Heat

It's hard not to be a fan of autumn. Sure, the more cynical of people might point out how the things we most enjoy about autumn either bring death or are caused by it, but even those people have to admit that everything seems a bit more okay when the landscape is painted in the warmest colors. Lapis tried being cynical about it, but she couldn't help but show how much she actually liked it. Sitting around and watching TV was always more fun in the rain, since it added an extra layer of ambiance, and the colors around the barn were most beautiful at this time. She also liked how excited Peridot got whenever the TV would break during the rain, and her focused face while fixing it coupled with the sheer pride she showed when she succeeded always made Lapis tear up a bit.

Lapis missed the barn.

Sure, yeah. It was back on Earth, but fixing it and returning it back to its former location seemed all but completely needless, with the construction of Little Homeworld going strong.

The barn always felt like autumn, surrounded by the plants and the colors they brought with them. And there were few things more representative of the October blues than seeing your living pumpkin run through the corn fields of where once used to your home. She would often reminiscence on the times Peridot and she shared there, and she would get mad at herself for not appreciating it as much as she should. But, the best time to appreciate something was then and there, and the second best time is right now. She worked a lot on being more expressive of her fondness towards Peridot and the time they spend together, both in an attempt to let Peridot know how much she cares about her now, and to try to make up for all the times she didn't do so in the past.

October gets to you. Sure, the more optimistic of people might point out the pretty colors and the coziness of the rain, but even those people have to admit that it can get tiring, and it can leave you feeling blue.

Lapis felt... different this year though. Yeah, of course all the turmoil in her life was still in her past, it didn't fade. But with Steven preaching so much about their Happily Ever After, you can't help but internalize some of it. The thought that the problems brought upon them won't be of a cosmic scale and of life or death made Lapis feel what she would, although reluctantly, describe as safe. The thing that seemed closest to her wasn't the cluster acting up, or the Diamonds attacking, or Jasper. It was Halloween.

Steven had told them about Halloween. Both Peridot and Lapis were extremely excited about the premise that, for a day, you would dress up as the thing you most wished to be, and people would enjoy it with you, and give you candy for it as well! Explaining the whole mythology of it all to them was a bit deeper than Steven wanted to go, so as far as they were concerned, Halloween wasn't really a spooky holiday. Quite contrary, it seemed to be the happiest time of the year to them. Everyone looked so stunningly happy, going around in their little costumes.

They decided that, next time, they'll try it too.

So, it's the 30th of October. And we've said everything there was to be said about October.

And Lapis and Peridot were all but completely entranced by the halloween mood all around.

"It's gonna be great!" Peridot yelled.

On the table stood two packages, marked Ahmazon Pryme.

"Let's get into them. I can't wait to see the costumes! "

In the packages were two shrink-wrapped costumes, one in a size M and one in size XS.

On first look, they seemed quite identical, bar the sizes. But on closer inspection, they were quite different. Both packages contained brown clothes and hats, but the first one had a jumpsuit of sorts, and the other was a jacket and trousers. Furthermore, the first package had in it a blue-dotted bowtie, a belt, and a vividly colored ginger wig. On the other hand, inside the second package were a black shirt, a silver necklace, and a short blonde wig.

"What's this?! They were supposed to be identical!" Peridot exclaimed.

You see, Peridot and Lapis both wanted to be Percy from Camp Pining Hearts. Lapis thought he would be a good fit for her body shape, while Peridot thought that, in his role, she would perform better than he did in the show. So, they instructed Steven to order them two Percy costumes from, as Peridot said, "Earth's finest delivery service!". Steven chose Ahmazon, because they did this on October 29th, greatly underestimating how long the costumes would take to arrive. And, in a rush, poor Steven must've mixed up his instructions, since what arrived was one Percy costume and one Paulette costume.

The less lucky of you might be unfamiliar with Camp Pining Hearts. An absence of this show in your life can never be quite filled by any description, no matter how robust and detailed it is, but it is, as Steven, Lapis, and Peridot would describe it, "The most engaging TV Drama on air! ", usually with a quieter "Except season 5, of course..." following immediately after. What you need to know is that Percy and Paulette are on opposing teams on the show, and are oh so in love.

"Well, maybe Steven can return one of them and exchange them for the right costume?" Said Lapis.

Peridot reached for her phone and dialed Steven's number. It rang for an excruciatingly long 30 seconds, before Steven's cheerful voice mail message played.  
"Hello! Thank you for calling Steven's phooooone! I'm probably busy saving the universe, but I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done! "

"Or... not." Lapis slumped in her seat. Ever eager to make the best of a bad situation, Peridot jumped in front of Lapis.

"That's okay! I can be Paulette! And I knooooooow someone here won't mind being Percy! "

Lapis smiled fondly and got up from her chair.

"I sure wouldn't!"

And so, they tried on their costumes, and they fit! They fit so well in fact, that they didn't want to take them off. So they didn't.

October 30th passed, and the sun set on the evening of October 31st. There's always a party at the Beach City Warehouse, organized by Sour Cream. Everyone loved it, and there wasn't really much conflict about Sour Cream hosting it there. Basically everyone in Beach City attended, but this would be the first time that many of the healed corrupted gems would be experiencing it. The party was loud, and it was everything you'd expect a party to be. Sadie Killer and The Suspects were putting up a killer performance and were even covering songs requested by the partygoers after they exhausted all the original material they had at their disposal. There were several people in what could only be described as "questionable" costumes, a few kids in Steven outfits, and a few people dressed up as what they think they'd look like as gems, which one might argue is cultural appropriation, but none of the gems really seemed to mind it.

Lapis found most comfort sitting around with all her friends on a couch placed in the corner of the warehouse. It was, if you ask her, the best place to be at any party. Experiencing it all, but not so deep in it that you couldn't take a breather if you needed one. People recognized her costume, which she found very satisfactory, as it meant more people enjoyed Camp Pining Hearts than she thought previously, and several people asked for pictures with her and Peridot, further cementing the quality of the costumes they got on such short notice.

But, as all parties do, and as all things in life do, it came to an end. It wasn't short by any measure, lasting well into the wee little hours, ending at around 3 am. And, as October was known to be, it was freezing cold outside, even though during the day the temperature was ideal for everyone but the most summer-crazed of people.

Peridot and Lapis decided to take a walk around town before heading home for the day. After a nice conversation about the party, and bragging about how many compliments they got on their respective costumes, which was followed by a signature PeriRant about how she doesn't understand why they wouldn't just go for the victory and be all lovey-dovey later, basking in the shine of their prevalence, they decided to have a seat on a bench near the beach. Silence fell over them and, in their little costumes, in the lonely hours of the night, the mood of it all must've taken over, as Peridot mumbled.

"I'm cold..."

Gems. Gems were apparitions of light. They didn't feel cold, or hot, or... any temperature. Peridot must've seen the humans being cold and came to the conclusion that it was freezing outside. And Peridot knew Lapis knew this as well.

Nonetheless, Lapis scooched over close to her, took one of her arms out of the sleeves of her brown jacket, which were barely enough to reach her hands, and draped the jacket over Peridot, putting her arm around her shoulders as well.

Neither of them said anything, but it wasn't awkward. It was the most comfortable kind of silence, the kind where you know anything you could say would be superflous, as the moment speaks for itself more than you could ever say for it.

Lapis liked autumn. Peridot always felt like autumn to her.

And even though gems didn't need sleep, and didn't feel cold, they slept on that bench, huddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I really enjoy the autumn season and I thought these two would be cute to write about, since I just finished the show recently!


End file.
